12 Days of Shipmas
by Morgan-Kaze-Tsukai
Summary: Christmas one shots for various pairings. -Discontinued due to internet problems-
1. Gruvia

**Hello everyoneeeeeeeeee! I am embarking on what I'd like to call 12 Days of Shipmas. Every day between now and Christmas, I'll upload a new Christmassy one shot about a different pairing. Fun fun fun, amirite? The pairings I'll be writing for areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Gruvia, Hibicana, Miraxus, Zervis, Lories, Kinabra, Lyredy, Rogura, Jerza, Stingyu, Mystwendy, and Nalu. In that order. Which meaaaaaaans today is Gruvia, and tomorrow is Hibicana! Look forward to it yooooooooooooooooo**

Juvia's eyes were wide open before even the first shrill beep had even begun to sound from her alarm clock. In fact, she'd be surprised if she had gotten so much as a wink of sleep throughout the course of the night. After all, today was _the day_. The fated day that she had waited for for one whole week (Though, that week had stretched into an eternity for the excited water mage).

She jumped eagerly out of bed, all but bouncing over to her calendar and circling the date with a big, pink heart. She admired it for a moment before bringing her hands to her cheeks and letting out a squeal. "Juvia is so excited, she cannot contain herself!"

She skipped over to the bathroom with a light heart, turning the shower water on with a flick of her wrist. She was in an amazing mood. Today was going to be absolutely perfect, and nothing in the world could bring her down today.

After her shower, Juvia strolled over to her closet, standing amidst the sea of blue clothes as she attempted to decide on what to wear. It was going to be the perfect day, and she needed the perfect outfit to accompany it. She was thankful for the cold weather, as her heavy wardrobe was finally becoming more comfortable. Juvia lived for the winter, and December was especially great, seeing as Christmas was coming up in just a matter of days.

She eventually decided just to go with her typical dress and hat. After brushing out her hair and posing in the mirror for a solid fifteen minutes, it was decided that she was ready. She did one more check to make sure she had everything she needed before dancing out of her room.

"Good morning, Juvia," greeted Erza as she passed her in the Fairy Hills hall. "You're in an unusually good mood."

Juvia nodded, beaming. "Today is Juvia's big day!"

"Oh yeah? And what do you mean by that?" The requip mage questioned, but she was too late. The elated water mage had already made her way halfway across the floor.

The bounce in Juvia's step was hardly hidden. You could spot her joy from a mile away as she skipped down the road to the guild hall. She smiled at everyone she passed, but she wasn't really thinking about it. She only had one thing on her mind.

It felt like forever between the time that she left Fairy Hills and reached Fairy Tail. By the time she reached the guild hall, she was more than ready to get on with her special day.

"Hi, Juvia!" Smiled the white haired bartender when the girl appeared.

"Hello, Mira!" Juvia returned, her smile twice as wide at least. "Have you seen Gray-sama yet today?"

Mira blinked. "Gray? No, I haven't seen him yet today. Did you two have a date?"

Juvia's eyes went wide and her cheeks burned scarlet at the use of the word. "D-date?! Y-you're making Juvia blush!"

"I take it that's a yes?" Mira prompted, laughing.

The blue haired girl didn't answer; her mind had already gone off on a trip, taking creative liberty with the word 'date'.

_Gray had his arms wrapped around her, looking into her eyes with a loving gaze. _

"_Juvia, you are the single most beautiful girl in the world," he said. She could practically see the air sparkling around him as he spoke._

"_Gray-sama, you are too kind to Juvia!" Returned the girl._

"_Oh, Juvia, I love you. Let's have thirty three babies!"_

"Oi, Juvia. You ready to go?"

The water mage let out a squeak, jumping back as she was broken from her daydream by none other than Gray.

"G-Gray-sama!" She said breathlessly. "You scared Juvia."

"Have fun on you date!" Mira chirped in a sing-song voice, ever-present smile showing on her face.

"It… it's not a date!" Gray snapped, but his flushed face told another story. When the only response he got was a giggle, he grabbed Juvia's hand and began pulling her away from the bar. "C'mon, let's just get on with it…"

"Remind me again how I ended up in this situation?" Grumbled Gray as they walked down the street. Angry as he pretended to be, he chose not to acknowledge the fact that he still held Juvia's hand in his own.

"Gray-sama promised Juvia he would help her with her Christmas tree if she helped him play a prank on Natsu," Juvia noted cheerily, on Cloud 9 from the fact that they were _actually holding hands._

He smirked at that. "Yeah, we got him good, didn't we? Flame Brain's probably going to try to get me back at some point, though."

"Well, then Juvia will help you again!" She said determinedly.

He laughed lightly. "Don't be so quick to promise things like that. Chances are this'll get really messy really fast, and I doubt Gramps will be happy about it."

"Juvia doesn't care! If it's for Gray-sama, she'll do whatever she has to!"

He looked at her for a minute, trying to put together what she said, before turning back forwards. He didn't say another word until they arrived at the lot.

"Juvia has never seen so many Christmas trees in one place!" Gushed the girl, looking around with mystified eyes.

"I can't believe you've never had a real tree," Gray said, shaking his head. "That was always my favorite part of Christmas when I was a kid."

"Juvia always liked the snow. It was a nice change from the rain," She said casually before beginning to wander the rows and rows of trees, looking at each of them like they were something from a whole different world.

"How about this one?" Gray suggested, nodding his head in the direction of a tree that was tall, but relatively sparse.

Juvia shook her head, walking around the tree, giving it a thorough inspection. "Sorry, Gray-sama, but no. Juvia wants a big tree. It has to be the biggest that she can fit in her room!"

Gray shook his head, smiling slightly. "Picky, aren't we?"

She laughed in response, beaming at him. "Juvia just wants her first tree to be _perfect_!"

Hours had passed. Or had it been minutes? Gray didn't have any idea. All he knew was that he had suggested countless trees, and every single one was shot down.

"This one?" He tried yet again, gesturing to a very full tree that only had a few inches on him.

She shook her head with a sigh. "Gray-sama, that's too short! Juvia wants a big tree, a big tree!" She grabbed his hand, running through the rows. "Juvia is getting tired of this. C'mon, Juvia will show you what she means!"

Gray laughed as he was dragged along. "Eager, aren't you?"

After about thirty more seconds of running up and down the rows, Juvia stopped abruptly, forcing Gray to follow suit. She looked up in awe at the tree before her. "This is it. This is Juvia's tree."

Gray followed her gaze up to the tree that was easily twelve or thirteen feet tall. "...I hate to break it to you, but there's no way that will fit in your room."

Juvia turned to him, a determined look on her face. "Juvia doesn't care. This is Juvia's tree."

"I told you that it wouldn't fit."

The two stood in Juvia's room, looking at the tree that was severely bent at the top, scraping against the ceiling.

Juvia seemed as though she didn't hear a word of it, though. "It's perfect! Juvia and Gray-sama's tree is absolutely perfect?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow at her. "'_And Gray-sama's_'? Since when is this my tree?"

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Juvia smiled at Gray. "Since Gray-sama made Juvia's day special. Juvia is very happy."

He didn't know what came over him.

When she was standing there, smiling so genuinely at him, so happy just to be near him, she looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning, absolutely sweet, absolutely perfect. He just couldn't control himself.

He lunged at her in a second, grabbing her face in his hands and smashing his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened and it seemed for a moment that she might faint, but she gathered her thoughts and kissed him back just as hard.

By the time the two finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, and Juvia's face was redder than a tomato.

It took a moment for the gravity of what Gray had just done to set infor him. "Oh- oh shit. Oh, God, Juvia, I'm-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

With one more squeal, Juvia brought her hands up to her mouth before falling backwards, Gray only just catching her before her head hit the ground.

He looked at her in his arms for a moment before letting out a sigh, a smirk on his lips. "What am I gonna do with you, Juvia?"

**Please review and all that jazz because I feel a lot more motivated to write when I hear from y'allllllllllllllllllll**


	2. Hibicana

**Hellooooooooooooo! I'm back with Hibicana, as promised. Tomorrow is Miraxus! Yee!**

*****BE WARNED: It gets a bit (cough cough) ****_heated_**** later on in here. I refrained from saying anything too graphic, but if that makes you uncomfortable or you're a lil baby child, just let it be known that that's there.*****

"A Christmas party?"

The master sat on the counter, arms folded, looking skeptically at the excited mage. "That just screams bad idea."

"Pretty please?" Begged the brunette. "It's been _so _long since we threw a real party, and what better way to celebrate the holidays?"

He shook his head. "No means no, Cana. I don't need to give the council anything else to ride my ass about."

Cana began to pout. "C'mon! We all get drunk and rowdy every day anyway, so what difference does it make if we just decorate a bit and call it a party?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Mira chimed in before Makarov could protest any further. "We could invite the other guilds, too! We haven't really seen a lot of them since the Grand Magic Games."

Makarov let out a heavy sigh. "You know I can't say no to you, Mirajane."

The girls cheered, Cana opting not to accuse him of favoritism. She'd take what she could get.

"So who should we invite?"

Cana and Mira sat at the bar to discuss plans, Mira having gotten out of work thanks to Kinana stepping in.

"I think Lyon, Sherry, and Chelia from Lamia Scale," said Mira, furiously scribbling down names as she spoke.

"Don't forget Jura!" Cana added, racking her brain for anyone else left out.

"Yukino, Sting, and Rogue from Saber..."

"Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel."

"Bacchus."

"Jellal and Meredy."

"Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Jenny."

"...Or just Hibiki."

Mira ceased her writing for a moment, looking up at Cana in surprise. "'Just Hibiki'? Do you not like the others?"

"I like them all just fine," Cana covered, a devilish smirk beginning to form on her face. "But I like Hibiki better, and I've been getting a little lonely lately, if you know what I mean. I don't need the others getting in my way."

"Oh, my!" Mira squeaked, a blush rising to her cheeks, but she crossed out the unwanted names regardless.

Cana smiled to herself, satisfied with the list they had compiled. She wouldn't admit it to Mira or the master, but she had only had one real goal in throwing this party, and it wasn't what she had told them. She would make sure that she got with Hibiki if it was the last thing she did.

"Get this party started!"

With a yell from Natsu, the fun began.

Cana, of course, could be found at the bar, downing barrel after barrel of alcohol, just biding her time until her _victim_ made his appearance.

"You've got a lot more alcohol than you usually do, Cana," noted Lucy, making her way over to sit by the brunette.

Her observation was met only by a wink. "Can't have fun if I'm still thinking straight, can I?"

The celestial mage just shook her head, an exasperated sigh falling from her lips. "Only you would say something like that. Take a look at Natsu. Sure, he'll probably end up burning down the guild hall sooner or later, but he's having fun and he's totally sober."

"Sober and thinking straight are two different matters entirely," noted Cana before taking a large gulp.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?"

Just as she had been starting to get bored with how things were going, she looked up, seeing none other than Hibiki standing over her. Her face gradually morphed into a smirk. _Let the games begin._

"Hey there, lady killer," She greeted, leaning back in her seat. "We don't mind at all, sit down and drink up."

Lucy took this as her cue to leave, sending Cana a wink before rising from her seat and running after Natsu, trying to stop him from setting fire to a table.

"So, I heard you're the mastermind behind this party?" Hibiki stated, making small talk as he graciously accepted a glass of eggnog from Mira.

"Indeed I am," She replied, smirk still present on her lips. "Figured it was time for everyone to get together again, y'know?"

He nodded as he took a sip. "Yes, it's been a while since I've seen a face as pretty as yours around."

_And cue flirting. _"Oh, don't make me blush!" She laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. Cliche? Maybe. But she was willing to do just about anything at this point, and if it meant using ancient tricks, then, God damn it, she would use ancient tricks.

"I can't help it," Hibiki smiled, facing Cana. He had clearly picked up on the fact that the game was on now. "I just can't control myself when I see such a beautiful woman."

"I suppose I could say the same for when I see such a good-looking guy."

"You sound like you're prepared for just about anything I could throw at you," He noted of her speedy comebacks.

Cana shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "I guess you could say I'm just quick on my feet."

"That almost sounds like a challenge, Miss Alberona."

She laughed. "I'll take you on any day, Mister Lates. Tell me the name of the game and I'll gladly play it."

He followed suit, laughing out loud at her response. "Alright, then. First one to get flustered loses."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. Sure, this was going according to what she needed, but she hadn't expected him to play along with her plan quite so perfectly. "I should warn you, Hibiki. You're challenging a master."

"I could say the same to you," He countered smugly. Polite and pretty as he was, she couldn't let herself forget that he was quite the womanizer.

Cana decided that she'd just get the game kicked off. Why delay it any longer, anyway? "I'd like to see you keep that smug ass little smirk with my tongue down your throat."

He was quick on the uptake. "You couldn't say such cocky things through all the moaning I'd have you doing."

"You'd eat those words if you were covered in hickeys."

"I'd do you so well you couldn't walk or talk for a week."

Cana gulped, her mind beginning to detail all the things she wanted to do to that perfect hunk of a human. _No! You can't let yourself lose so early on in the game! _"I wouldn't even have to talk. I could have you in a hot mess just by looking at you."

"And what makes you so sure you'd be in charge like that?" Maybe it was just Cana's imagination, but she could've sworn she heard his voice getting lower. "You wouldn't even be able to _think _straight when you were under me."

"Under… or down? I'd go down on you so fast you wouldn't even know what happened."

"Fast? Oh, no. I'd go down slowly, make you savor every second of it."

The brunette felt her face starting to heat up. How was she letting him get to her so soon? "Nah. It's all about hard, fast, and rough," She said, staring him straight in the eyes as the words fell from her lips. She could tell she was about to crack. She had to make the best of this while she still could.

He shook his head, meeting her gaze. "No, no, no. It's gotta be slow, sensual. Ease all the way in, and leave you begging for more, for faster, harder, deeper..."

She tried to come up with a response, but it was too late. Her mind had run away with it. "Is that a promise or a threat?" She said breathlessly, before reaching out and smashing their lips together.

It got very heated very fast. It was all tongue and teeth in the middle of the guild hall. It was Cana who suggested that they move to the back room in between heavy breaths. Hibiki was quick to comply, and they were out of sight before anyone even realized it.

When the duo finally emerged, they were met by countless irritated, amazed, and disgusted stares.

Makarov, who had donned a red suit for the occasion, was the first to speak. "You two are definitely on the naughty list."

**Thanks for the reviews and all the follows guysssssssssssss! Keep telling me what you think, and I'll see you again tomorrow!**


	3. Miraxus

**Yooo guys, I'm back with Miraxus, aka day 3 of shipmas! Yee! This is the shortest one (I mean only by like 200 words or something but it's still the shortest), but I'm actually happy with how this one turned out. Unlike the other two, which are kinda shit tbh. Soo yeah. Miraxus. Tomorrow is Zervis!**

Finally, it was here.

Christmas.

Also known as Mirajane's favorite time of year.

Who could blame her? Twinkling lights everywhere, the smell of cookies in every house, serving her guildmates eggnog rather than beer for a change… Everything about it was fun and exciting. Of course, Fairy Tail was all smiles most days anyway, but around Christmas, everyone was just that much more lighthearted. Less and less people started going out on jobs, opting instead to stay home for the holidays, various guilds were throwing parties, and, of course, there was Mira's _absolute_ favorite, decorating.

She had always been a homebody, the housewife type. Decorating was right up her alley. Wrapping trees up in garland, cutting out paper snowflakes, draping lights across the walls… she got excited just thinking about it.

As much as she would've liked to handle the matter by herself, however, the guild _was_ quite large, and more often than not, she had to enlist the help of others. And, more often than not, no one was quite as eager as Mira. Usually she could count on Lucy or Levy, but the pair had decided to go on a job together for once, leaving her out of luck.

Mira was at a loss. She didn't know who else to turn to. Juvia and Gray seemed to be (rather suspiciously) out of sight lately, Cana had been spending her days over at Blue Pegasus, Natsu would burn _something_ somehow, Gajeel was out training, Elfman and Lisanna had taken a mission… she racked her brain, and eventually, she was able to come across one person. It was a longshot, but she would make it work.

"Laxus!"

The blonde man turned around slowly, knowing fully well that whenever Mirajane sounded that happy, nothing good could come of it. "...Yes?"

"You're not planning on taking any jobs today, are you?" Again with that sugar-coated smile. Her voice said 'casual question', but he knew the she-devil well enough to read that the unspoken undertone of it was 'you'd better not take and jobs today or so help me God'.

"I wasn't planning on it, no," He replied, choosing it was best to take the safe route and just suffer silently through whatever she had in store.

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Perfect! Then I trust you'll be willing to decorate the guild with me?"

Laxus carefully considered the options in his head. _If I say yes, I'm stuck running around as Mirajane's little helper elf for the day. If I say no… I'm stuck running around as Mirajane's little helper elf for the day_. He let out a defeated sigh after a moment's thought. "Sure."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Mira had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the back room, where boxes upon boxes of decorations could be found.

Upon seeing just how many decorations there were, Laxus immediately regretted his decision. But it was too late to back out now. Mira was already pulling things out of boxes left and right. She seemed to know where to find every single speck of glitter, but he couldn't make sense of any of the organization.

"We start with the lights," she declared, seemingly laying out a battle plan. "Then the snowflakes, then the knick-knacks, and we do the tree last. I imagine by then there will be some more people here to lend a hand."

He listened wordlessly. She knew what she was doing, and he figured it was best to just let her get it all out and ask questions later.

Once the plan of attack had been established (and reestablished… and _re_reestablished…), they started the days' work. Mira pulled strands and strands and strands of lights from the boxes and Laxus plugged each one in, checking every individual bulb to make sure it was shining ("We wouldn't want to have an imperfect Christmas, would we?" Mira had said, more than a tad maliciously). He didn't know how many bulbs he had checked. Fifty? A hundred? A thousand? He didn't have a clue. All he knew was that he had checked a _lot_ of lights.

After they were sure that every bulb had a light, it was back out into the main room to place them. They draped them from the bar, around the doors, on the ceiling… practically anywhere that lights could be hung. If there was one thing to be said about Mira, it was that she certainly didn't do things half-assed.

It didn't take long for the guild to be practically glowing. Just how Mira liked it. Once that had been attended to, it was on to the 'knick-knacks', as Mira had called them.

While the bartender was used to Christmas-ing every year, Laxus was a bit worse for the wear. Decoration was not exactly what could be called his strong suit. Sure, he had nothing particularly _against _Christmas (or any other holiday, for that matter), but he had never really been a touchy-feely kind of guy. He wasn't the type to gush over how excited he was or to enjoy stringing multicolored lights everywhere. After all, he had an image to keep up as one of the manly men of Fairy Tail. He couldn't let that falter.

And, yet, he found himself standing in the middle of the guild, arms full of foot tall smiling Santas as Mira gave him exact directions on where to stand and which Santa to hand her.

The rest of the day dragged on pretty much according to the first part. Mira frolicked around with a wide smile on her face, and Laxus followed, doing all the heavy lifting and dirty work.

Many times she had turned back to him with that (undeniably cute) smile, saying something like, "Isn't this so fun?" or "I'm so glad you're here to help me, Laxus!", and all he was able to do was grunt in response. As much as he couldn't stand this, there was no saying no to that face.

It was hours before they were finished. In fact, it had easily taken up the entire day. But Mirajane didn't seem to mind one bit. If anything, she seemed upset that they were finished. Laxus was elated, but, of course, he wouldn't dream of saying that to the sweet (?) girl.

"You know, Laxus, I really am happy that you helped me with this today," she said softly as the duo stood, admiring their handiwork.

_I would've given anything not to do this. _"Yeah."

She turned to him, once again flashing that heart-stopping smile of hers.

God, was he whipped.

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy! Review and stick around for Zervis tomorrow! I'm reallllllly hoping that I get around to writing that, because finals start tomorrow for me so I'll be pretty tied up. But I promise I'll try! I can't fail y'all now!**


	4. Zervis

**Awwww yisssssss time for some Zervis! I think this is my favorite one I've written so far. I really love this couple, and I feel like I was never grasping for anything to write here. I love it. Be warned of a bit of OOCness, though, because I'm not entirely sure how to write for them. I'll work on it. Tomorrow is Lories aka my bABIES**

**And to the person who reviewed about my use of the word lunge: You seem to be a bit confused. The definition of lunge is 'a sudden forward thrust of the body'. He just moved quickly. Nothing violent/scary about it. Just to clear that up.**

_Plop._

Mavis' nose twitched from where she lay, sleeping, on a tree branch. The disturbance was not enough to wake her, however, and she simply turned her head, resuming her slumber.

_Plop._

By the second time, however, her unconscious form found that it was unable to continue on peacefully. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to rid them of their sleep-induced glaze. She opened her mouth to its full extent to yawn, and when another cold _plop_ could be felt on her tongue, she sat bolt upright, suddenly aware of what was occurring.

Despite having just woken up, as soon as she saw the white flurries floating to the ground all around her, the first master let out a delighted squeal. "Snow!"

She laughed excitedly, quickly descending from the tree to the ground. She relished in the soft, cold feeling on her bare feet. She guessed that there were two, maybe three inches on the ground by now. She danced around in it, ruining the perfect, smooth surface and kicking it up everywhere she went. It coated the trees, the ground, the sky… It was everywhere she looked, and she absolutely adored it. She fell onto her back and waved her arms and legs to form a snow angel, giggling to herself when she stood again and looked at it. Her giggles slowly died out, though, as did her smile. Sure, she liked running around and playing like a child, but by herself, the effect was just lost. It wasn't much fun without someone else to enjoy it with her.

That was when she remembered. She _wasn't_ alone on the island. It was just a matter of finding him.

Excited, a new purpose in mind, Mavis set off running once again.

The task at hand was much harder than she had anticipated. She knew that Tenrou was big, but when searching for someone, it seemed to stretch on for thousands upon thousands of miles. It felt as though she were looking for an ant, for as long as it was taking her.

She checked by the water, by her grave… she had been hoping he would end up being somewhere obvious, somewhere easy to locate, but no. It was just her luck that he'd be wandering somewhere in the middle of the forest.

And so she walked… and walked… and walked through the forest. She was beginning to think that he may have just gotten up and left the island without her noticing somehow. But she knew that wasn't true. She could still feel his presence _somewhere _here. She just couldn't pinpoint where.

Just as she was giving up hope, she finally found him. Sleeping in the shade of a tree as always, of course, but she couldn't have missed that mass of black robes and hair amidst the sea of white if she tried to.

"Zeref!" She called happily, running up to him.

No response.

He was still sound asleep, despite the flecks of white coating his head and cheeks.

Mavis giggled at the sight. He was absolutely adorable when he slept. He looked totally at peace, and the snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes made him that much cuter.

But, unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand than how precious Zeref was. So, Mavis leaned in as close to his ear as she could without touching him, took a deep breath, and screamed, "ZEREF!"

That did the trick.

She could've sworn that he jumped ten feet away from her. He sat there for a moment, eyes wide and hand over heavily beating heart, trying to gather his thoughts for a moment before he breathed out, "Mavis! Are you okay?"

"It's snowing, Zeref!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring his question.

Realizing that it was nothing to be concerned about, Zeref's panicked face slowly eased into a soft smile. "Yes, I see that."

"Aren't you excited?" She gushed, shocked that he wasn't as mystified by the weather as she.

He laughed at her over excitement on the subject. "I suppose it's nice. I have no particular opinion towards snow."

Mavis gaped at him, jaw dropped all the way down. "'No particular opinion'? But it's so great! Snow is magical!"

Before he had a chance to respond, she was pulling him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, she scrambled off about twenty feet away, crouching into the snow and hastily forming it into a ball and lobbing it at the dark mage.

He only blinked when he was hit by it. "...What are you doing, Mavis?"

Once again, the girl was shocked, borderline appalled. "Have you never had a snowball fight before?"

He offered only a blank stare in response. Zeref hadn't exactly been the most popular kid, for rather obvious reasons. It wasn't often that he was approached for fun things such as this.

Mavis shook her head with a sigh. "I can't believe this, Zeref! 400 years and not a single snowball fight? All you do is make snowballs and throw them at each other! It's simple!"

"How do you determine the winner?" He asked, still quite obviously lost. "What's the goal?"

"There is no winner!" She said with an exasperated sigh. "You just throw snowballs! That's it! You hit each other with snow and that's the fun of it!"

When he still didn't seem to grasp the concept, she moved on to explaining a different activity. "Okay… what about snow angels? You lay in the snow and wave your arms and legs and it makes an angel!"

Deciding to teach by example, Mavis fell onto her back, mimicking her actions from her earlier angel. She presented it to him quite proudly when she stood, but yet again, he failed to grasp the concept.

"...What does it do?"

"It just looks pretty!" She exclaimed, amazed that he couldn't even understand _that_ much. "How are you confused by a snow angel?"

He looked genuinely hurt by her words. For the world's most dangerous wizard, he was definitely quite an emotional guy. He put his head down, attempting to hide his face from her.

Realizing that she'd gone to far with the sensitive man, she walked over, putting a hand carefully on his arm. "Hey… you know I'm not really mad. It's just that I've always known these things so I guess I just don't get how you don't."

He shrugged, a sad smile finding its way onto his mouth. "Well, I never really had much of a need or a reason to learn things like that."

She felt a pang in her chest at his words, knowing exactly what he meant by that. They both knew the truth; they just chose not to acknowledge all that he'd done when they were together.

"...Do you want to just watch it snow together?"

Those were the words he was looking for. He lifted his head and smiled at her, and she took that as her queue that she had stricken a chord.

So the duo moved back under the tree where she had found him just before and sat down together, Mavis moving so that she was settled under his arm. They looked up at the sky together, watching the snow tumble down all around them.

She felt her eyelids getting heavy as she sat there. "...You're warm," she said, voice just barely above a whisper as she felt herself get lost in his heat.

The last thing she heard before she drifted back off to sleep was, "But your heart is so much warmer than mine."

**Ooo a lil bit angsty there. Zeref is such an emo 7th grader I s2g. Anyway thoooooooooooooooooo Lories tomorrow! Please review and all that jazz because the positive feedback for this is the only reason I'm still going tbh**


	5. Lories

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry it's so late tonight! I had finals today and didn't really feel much like doing anything by the time I got home. I hope you enjoy the Lories, though! Kinabra tomorrow!**

**And I'm sorry to the person who requested Rowen! I do ship them, but I ship Wendy with Mystogan just a lillllll bit more. Maybe I'll write a seperate one shot for them after Shipmas...?**

Aries wasn't quite sure how she had ended up here.

Well, scratch that. She knew _how_. She just didn't know why. It had all started when Leo showed up at her door that morning (as did most things, actually).

It had been early - _extremely_ early. So early that the rest of the spirits had been fast asleep. As had Aries, until she heard a perky knock on her door.

She groggily tumbled out of bed, dashing open to the door and opening it to reveal a smiling Leo awaiting her.

"Good morning, Aries!" He said in a sing-song voice, inviting himself into her house. Not that she minded. The two were extremely close, so it really wasn't necessary for him to ask. He knew that she would've said yes.

"L-Leo," She stuttered, a yawn interrupting her words. "W-what brings you here?"

He mocked offense at her words. "What do you mean? Don't you want to see me?"

Her face immediately flushed red and she frantically rushed to cover herself. "N-no! That's not what I meant at all! I-I'm just surprised that you're here!" That lion really knew how to push her buttons.

Her chuckled, bringing his hand to her head and ruffling the hair between her horns as if she were a child. "I know, I know, Aries. I'm just teasing you."

Her face grew even redder at his words (if that was possible). She knew that he was joking. She knew it. So why did she allow herself to get so flustered over it?

"To answer your question," Leo began, Aries thankful for him changing the topic, "I'm here to pick you up."

Cryptic as ever. The ram cocked her head to the side. "P-pick me up? W-where are we going?"

"Shopping!" He exclaimed excitedly. Aries was sure she had never seen him so excited about something like shopping in the past. In fact, she could recall multiple times in which he begged and pleaded her to do his shopping for him (and, of course, she couldn't say no to that face). "We're going Christmas shopping, Aries! Aren't you excited?"

Once again, she was at a loss. Why did Leo need her help to go Christmas shopping? Who were they buying presents for? Why did they need to leave so early? But she knew better than to ask him. It was probably for the best that she just went along with what he said and found out along the way.

So she excused herself to get dressed, and within fifteen minutes, they found themselves walking the streets of the human world.

"Sorry to wake you so early," Leo noted as they wandered, looking for a shop that had the potential for what they wanted (whatever that was), "but the only town I really know my way around in this world is Magnolia, so we had to get out here before anyone from Fairy Tail woke up."

"S-so then we're buying presents for the members of the guild?" Aries asked, glad to finally be receiving some clarity on the subject.

Leo looked at her for a moment as though she had said something odd or perhaps as though she were missing out on something quite obvious, but he continued on forward. "...Sure."

Aries was (no surprise) perplexed by his response, but once again, opted to keep her questions to herself until the time was right for them to be answered.

The pair eventually found a department store and, assuming there would be _something_ in their that suited their needs, they went in.

"W-who in Fairy Tail is it that you're buying things for?" Aries asked, deciding that now would be as good a time as ever to ask. After all, she wouldn't be much help if she didn't know what they were looking for. If she knew _who _it was, that might give her some kind of idea as to what she needed to be on the lookout for.

All she received in response, however, was a noncommittal shrug. "Anyone, I suppose."

She should've known. As much as she loved him, Leo was a bit too… _absent-minded _to think through something like this.

"W-well… what is it you're looking for, then?"

Yet another shrug. "Just browsing, I suppose."

She gave up. When it came to Leo, she just had to play things by ear.

"How about makeup?" He asked as they scrolled past the section of the store. Counter upon counter full of lipstick, blush, and, well, Leo wasn't quite sure what else, to be perfectly honest. But he knew it was makeup. "A girl would like that, right?"

"I-I don't know," Aries stuttered, eyes scanning across the massive display. She thought herself a girl on the more feminine side of things, but she had never been big on makeup. She knew even less of what lay before her than Leo did. "I g-guess I don't really know much about it."

He nodded, seemingly taking her words to heart, before moving on. They walked for a while longer before coming across shoes - an even vaster portion of the store than the prior.

"Shoes!" He declared. "Definitely shoes, right? Everyone likes shoes, guy or girl."

Once again, Aries was lost on the subject. She wore the same outfit nearly every day - her wool dress and shoes. She never really saw the need to have a closet full of boots, heels, sandals, etc. She was fine with what she had. "I-I'm not sure, Leo," she said meekly. "I d-don't really wear very many shoes."

He once again nodded solemnly, committing her response to his memory. She had no idea what the crazy lion was up to.

All of a sudden, his eyes lit up. "Oh, I know!" He exclaimed. The next instant her hand was in his and he was dragging her across the store, their destination unknown to her.

When they reached where it was there were going, he released her hand, a proud look on his face. "Here! This is a good present, right?"

Upon looking around, Aries felt her face immediately heat up. "L-Leo…" She said uncertainly. "I-I don't think you should g-get someone… lingerie… for C-Christmas…"

He looked genuinely taken aback by her words, grabbing something off a shelf and holding it up for her to see. "Really? But look, Aries! Isn't it so cute?"

She looked at what he held and honestly couldn't believe the sheer, tiny piece of fabric in his hands could be considered any kind of clothing at all, even if only underwear. She quickly turned her eyes to the ground, flustered by the sight.

He sighed, placing it back where it came from. "I guess I'm really not cut out for this, am I?" He said, laughing tiredly. "Alright, then, Aries. You lead for now. Show me something you think someone would be happy to get as a present."

She had no idea what it was she was looking for or where to look for it, but she knew that she wanted to get out of the unadulterated section. So she just began to walk, not having the faintest clue of where she was headed.

Her feet lead her to a large Christmas display. She felt a soft smile form on her lips - she had always loved the holiday. Twinkling lights, snow on the ground, brisk weather… it was easily her favorite time of year.

Her attention was drawn to a snow globe sitting on a table, and she made her way over to it. Leo followed, observing her wordlessly.

It was nothing extravagant; a simple white globe with a reindeer in the center of it, silver glitter falling around. But it was beautiful. It was perfect, and Aries loved it.

Leo watched her every move, not saying anything as she held the tiny glass orb in her hands. He would have to make a note of that.

The rest of their trip had passed as uneventfully as the beginning. They had returned home, and Aries went to catch up on her much needed sleep.

But, once again, she found that she was awakened far before she was ready to be by yet another knock at the door.

Figuring that it was Leo with another silly whim to attend to, she rushed once again over to the door. When she opened it, however, she didn't find the lion, but a small box at her feet.

Intrigued, she brought it in an opened up, only to find her snow globe. Her eyes sparkled as she wound up the music, listening to the melody as the glitter dancer around the reindeer. It was then that the note at the bottom of the box caught her eye.

_Aries - _

_Surprise! I bet you didn't think we were shopping for you, did you~? Sorry I had to wake you up so early yesterday, but I just couldn't risk Lucy seeing us and getting jealous. What would I have done?! Anyways, I hope you like it. Merry Christmas~_

_XOXO Leo_

**See y'all tomorrow for Kinabra! Thank you for all the positive feedback as well! My day was absolutely made when I woke up this morning and saw so many reviews! Thank you thank you thank you, reviews are literally my favorite things and make all this writing worthwhile. **


	6. Kinabra

**Heyooooooooo it's time for some Kinabra. I'm soooo sorry this is so late at night guys! I was out shopping with my sister all evening and by the time I got back and got out of the shower it was already like 9. Ugh. I also apologize for it being so short. I, unfortunately, did have school thismorning, meaning it was a 6 a.m. wake up call, meaning I am exhausted beyond words. I could barely keep my eyes open while writing this, so I had to cut it off pretty soon. I'm sorry! ALSO, you may notice that Kinana is a lil OOC. That's because I have a headcannon that even though she's super sweet and nice all the time, since Cobra likes her so much, he'll pretty much do anything that she says, so she has a habit of using that power over him to the fullest. AND ONE MORE APOLOGY; there are likely typos or sections that just literally don't make any sense. Once again, I am barely awake right now and am struggling to focus. Sorry 'bout that. Maybe I'll come back and edit it tomorrow.**

**ALRIGHT. Now that all the apologies are out of the way... tomorrow is LYREDY! Eeee! Look forward to it!**

"No."

"Oh, come on, Erik."

"I'm not helping."

"Pretty please? You don't have anything else to do."

"That's presumptuous of you, Kinana."

"You don't, do you?"

"...No."

At the bar of the Fairy Tail guild, two mages could be found amidst a verbal battle. Well, battle was a relative term. It was more of a one-sided massacre, led by the violet haired girl. She was certainly giving the man a run for his money.

She stood behind the counter, rolls upon rolls of wrapping paper, tape, and a plethora of scissors sitting before her. He sat on the opposite side, a defiant glare in his eyes.

"Erik, you're going to help me wrap these presents," Reiterated Kinana, holding his gaze with an authoritative one of her own. "There's no way around it."

He scoffed in response. "And what makes you so sure of that? I don't have time to waste on frilly, little girly things like that."

Kinana cocked an eyebrow at him. "Since when is Christmas a frilly little girly thing? And since when is this a matter of your masculinity? Just help me wrap the stupid presents and we'll get on with our lives."

Cobra stuck his nose in the air at her words. "I'd like to see you try and make me."

*15 MINUTES LATER*

"Who is this one for?" Cobra asked gruffly, pen in hand as he prepared to scrawl the names onto the tag on the presents. Damn that Kinana. She was just too convincing.

"...Mirajane," she muttered, fully immersed in the wrapping of the current present she was working on. She didn't trust him to actually put the gifts in the paper; she knew that he would find a way to screw that up somehow. He was left with the simple, idiot-proof task of filling out the to and from labels.

He scribbled down the words on the label before pushing it aside, pulling the next one in front of him and repeating the process.

"Laki."

Write. Push away. Repeat.

"Cana."

Write. Push away. Repeat.

"Gray."

Write. Push- wait.

"Gray?" He asked incredulously, looking at her with disgust evident on his face. "Why in the hell are you buying presents for that perverse idiot?"

"He's my guild mate, too," Kinana retorted, just as much fire in her voice as her male counterpart. "I'm allowed to buy him a present."

He halted in his assembly line. Here we go again. "Yeah, you're allowed to, but that doesn't mean you have to. What, do you have a crush on that nasty stripper?"

"That 'nasty stripper' is my friend, Erik," snapped Kinana, also freezing in her gift wrapping process, "and just because I have a male friend doesn't mean that I'm in love with him, alright?"

"You said it, not me."

_ZWIP!_

The next thing Cobra knew, he had a piece of tape stretched all the way across his lips, rendering him unable to speak.

"Say one more bad thing about my friends and you're out of here," threatened Kinana, resuming her previous activity of gift wrapping.

Cobra rolled his eyes, but offered no reaction aside from that.

Kinana found that he was quite a bit easier to keep under control with his lips sealed shut. The only difference that she could find was that instead of asking who each gift was for, he was able only to let out an irritated grunt which Kinana was left to interpret for herself. Not that she truly wanted to know what he was saying in his annoyed state.

Unfortunately, the ease didn't last long, and pretty soon, he had torn the tape from his lips. "This is boring as hell."

"Yes, well, you had nothing else to do," noted Kinana as she cut off yet another bit of wrapping paper. "I don't think it'll kill you to write down a few names, now, will it, Erik?"

He grumbled his disapproval, but continued on with his assigned task. "I don't see why you need me to do this. I'm not even wrapping presents."

"Be my guest if you'd like to try," replied Kinana, caving in and beginning to realize that it was a job a bit too big for her to tackle by herself. Normally she would ask Mirajane or Laki for assistance, but Mira was covering for her at the bar, and Laki was… well, God only knew where Laki was.

"So… I just put the box in the paper and tape the paper around it, right?" Cobra said, attempting (and failing) to clarify. "Sounds easy enough, I don't know why you need my help with it."

Kinana laughed to herself, watching as Cobra attempted to measure out what he thought to be a good amount of wrapping paper. "If you think it's like that, then we're in for quite the show."

It didn't take very long at all for Cobra to lose his temper and make a mess of everything. The paper was loose around the middle, he didn't have the faintest clue of how to tape up the ends, and he had managed to get a big bow stuck to one of his fingers in the process. How? He didn't quite know. But he knew that he was 700% done with wrapping presents.

Kinana, on the other hand, as predicted, was enjoying the show. She had tears forming in the corners of her emerald eyes at the scene that was Cobra attempting to prepare a gift for giving.

"It's not funny!" He hissed, waving one hand frantically around in an attempt to free it from the tape. His attempt was unsuccesful, though, resulting only in him further entangling himself within the sticky substance, and Kinana laughing even harder at him.

"It's really quite fu-"

She was unable to finish her sentence because she found that Cobra had smacked a big silver bow over her lips. Smirking, she wordlessly accepted his challenge.

Before they knew it, they were a mess of paper, bows, tape, and just about anything else within a five mile radius of them. Kinana was laughing out loud at the top of her lungs, and Cobra was watching her with a warm smile that he was trying oh-so-desperately to keep off of his face.

If there was one thing that the two mages had in common, it was their knack for destruction.

**Alright yoooooo sorry again that that was just some straight up bullshit. I'll try harder tomorrow. Once again, thanks for all your reviews and love that you're giving to Shipmas! Keep it up! It's what gives me the motivation to write! See y'all tomorrow with Lyredy!**


	7. Lyredy

**Yooo whatup guys I'm back with some Lyredy. Sorry it's so late again, but I had a pretty busy day. At least this one's not entirely BS. I think the beginning's pretty decent, but it got progressively worse as I got progressively tired. Whoops. Still better than Kinabra though haha that was just straight up shit through and through. Anyway though, Rogura tomorrow yee**

Lyon should've known.

He should've known from the second that Meredy showed up at his door with that eager look on her face that absolutely nothing good could possibly come of it. That what awaited him in the big red bag she had slung over her arm was nothing but irritation and embarrassment. But he didn't know.

"Lyon!" She exclaimed in the perkiest voice he'd heard from her in a while when he opened the door.

"Meredy!" He returned, a warm smile creeping onto his face. Maybe she was carrying a bag of doom, but she was still his girlfriend. It was only natural that he should be happy when she showed up.

He stepped to the side, allowing her into his house. She all but skipped in, setting her bag on the counter and sitting down, a look on her face so eager that he was surprised whatever it was she was trying to say didn't just burst forth from her lips then and there.

"So," Lyon began, walking over and taking a seat next to her, "why the bag? What're you planning?"

"I had the greatest idea!" She gushed, clearly glad that he had asked the question she had been waiting for. "We're going to make this the best Christmas ever!"

At this point, Lyon began to grow uneasy, and for a good reason, too. "Yeah? And how is that?" He asked warily.

"We're going to be Santa!"

He looked at the pink haired girl blankly, attempting to make sense of what she had just said. "We're going to… _what_?"

She nodded her head excitedly, not picking up on the fact that he was clearly not quite so big on the idea as she was. "Yeah! We'll dress up and go to all our friends' houses and give them presents! It'll be fun, right?"

_Let's see, _he thought, weighing his options carefully. _If I say no, I break Meredy's heart. If I say yes, I lose any shred of dignity I may priorly have had. Which is the lesser of two evils?_

"Yeah!" He exclaimed in mock excitement. His bravest decision? Perhaps not. But he couldn't stand to see the sad expression Meredy would wear if he were to say no.

She clapped her hands eagerly, utterly ecstatic that Lyon was as excited about it as she was. She stood from her seat, dashing over to her bag and beginning to pull something out of it. "Yay, that's great! See, what I was thinking was that you could use your magic to make some reindeer that would fly. Y'know, to make it more authentic. See, I already have our costumes!"

Lyon blanched. "Ah… that would take quite a bit of magic… and already? Are we doing this today?"

"Of course!" Meredy replied, fishing the last piece of the costumes out from the bottom of the red bag. "Who should we stop by? Definitely Juvia, Gray-"

"Hold on," interjected Lyon. "Gray? We don't need to see Gray."

"Why not?" Meredy asked, eyes daring him to say the real reason - to admit that he was embarrassed. But his resolve was strong.

"B-because," he covered, "I don't want him to see you looking that cute."

Her threatening expression immediately changed to one of joy. "You're too sweet, Lyon! You're making me blush! But we need to. Gray's in the same boat as us, remember." She scooped up one of the red bundles on the counter and tossed it in her boyfriend's direction. "Now, go get changed."

He sighed heavily. She knew he couldn't say no to her when she pulled the Ultear card.

Upon changing into the costume, Lyon realized that the situation was even more dire than he had originally thought. It truly was authentic to Santa Claus - thick red suit trimmed with white fluff, bushy fake beard… Meredy truly spared no expense on this excursion.

When he finally emerged from his room, he found that Meredy was in an outfit that matched his own, only much, well, _sexier_. It was made from the same fabric as his, but hers, of course, was a strapless mini dress.

"You look so good!" She squealed when he emerged. Of course, that wasn't exactly what he'd been thinking, but he opted to keep that little bit of information to himself.

Instead, he asked, "So, what now?"

A wide smile broke through onto her face. "Now, we make reindeer."

A smile that was significantly less wide could be seen on him. "Great. That's great."

They walked outside, and Meredy stood in excited anticipation, just staring at him and waiting for the magic to happen.

Within no more than thirty seconds, Lyon had created 4 reindeer as well as a tiny sleigh for the duo to sit in.

"That's about the extent of my power," he admitted, breathing slightly heavier than usual. "If you want them to stick around for a while, I can't make any more."

"That's okay! They're perfect!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so excited, Lyon! This'll be so fun!"

He smiled weakly. It was a pain in the ass, he'd be the first to admit; but he'd do just about anything to see that radiant smile of hers.

Within just a few minutes, the pair were in their sleigh, well on the way to Juvia's house. Lyon had to admit, if he hadn't been in such a ridiculous getup, he might've enjoyed the current situation. It was an odd sensation, to be flying around in an ice sleigh pulled by flying ice reindeer.

It didn't take very long for them to arrive at Juvia's doorstep. The instant the sleigh touched down, Meredy had already jumped down and was rummaging through the sack for the correct gift. Once she found it, she grabbed Lyon's sleeve, yanking him down to the door with her as she eagerly rang the doorbell.

What they hadn't been expecting, however, was for the door to be answered by Gray. Juvia followed closely behind, but the other ice make mage definitely threw them off.

"Juvia!" Meredy said excitedly, yet another smile forming on her lips as she handed over the present. "Merry Christmas!"

The water mage's face lit up. "Ah, thank you so much, Meredy! Gray-sama, look! Juvia got a present and it's not even Christmas yet!"

Meredy dashed back to the sleigh in an attempt to unearth Gray's present, leaving Lyon and him in an uncomfortable stare down.

Gray was the first to break the silence, saying, "You look like a grade A fuckboy."

"Shut the hell up, Gray," snapped Lyon, but he was unable to come up with a suitable comeback. He felt the same way, and there was no use in denying the fact.

"She's got you totally whipped, doesn't she?"

"It's not whipped to want to make her happy."

Gray scoffed at that. "You're making an ass of yourself."

Lyon was quick on the comeback, though. "At least I had the balls to actually ask her out instead of leaving her just trying to win my attention."

That shut Gray up, and it was just as well, because Meredy returned with his present at that point, and they set off once again, headed this time for the home of the Blendys.

"I don't know why we have to go see these bimbos," grumbled Meredy. She had never really been on good terms with Sherry or Chelia. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't come to terms with their obsessions with their 'love' for Lyon. It just rubbed her the wrong way.

Lyon smirked. "You insisted that we see Gray, I'll insist that we see Chelia and Sherry. They are my friends, you know."

Meredy pouted. "That's playing dirty, Lyon. Just picking them because you know that I dislike them?"

Once again, it was a matter of mere minutes before they arrived at their doorstep, Lyon leading the way this time.

It took only seconds for Chelia to appear. "Oh, Lyon! My love, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed rather dramatically, seemingly ignoring Meredy's existence.

"Merry Christmas, Chelia," he smiled politely. "We brought Christmas presents for you and Sherry. Meredy, would you be so kind as to grab them?"

She nodded begrudgingly, dragging her feet every step of the way back to the sleigh.

"By the way, Lyon," Asked Chelia, looking up at Lyon with undivided attention, "why are you dressed like that?"

"It was Meredy's idea," He said flatly, suddenly remembering just how ridiculous he looked. "She wanted us to dress like Santa to give people gifts."

"That's stupid!" Decided Chelia, sticking her nose up. "Dumb airhead thinks she's being so cute and quirky, trying to take my Lyon!"

"Watch your mouth," Lyon said sharply, possessiveness overcoming him more and more with every word that she said. "Meredy is the single most beautiful, funny, and intelligent girl on this planet, and I won't stand for you saying a word against her. Maybe she's a bit eccentric at times, but her heart's in the right place. I, for one, think this was a brilliant idea, and would appreciate you holding your tongue on the matter."

Chelia was at a loss for words. When Meredy returned, she accepted the present wordlessly, closing the door just the same in utter shock.

When the duo returned to the sleigh, the first thing Meredy did was turn to Lyon and place a kiss on his nose.

He looked at her with wide eyes, stunned. "What was that for?"

She smirked in response. "For sticking up for me and my crazy, eccentric ass."

**Okey sorry again about the shit ending. I tried. See y'all tomorrow for Rogura, and don't forget to send me some loveeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
